<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>like real people do by Howardson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268303">like real people do</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howardson/pseuds/Howardson'>Howardson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MH stories/one shots i'm barfing out during quarantine [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marble Hornets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coping, Dissociative Identity Disorder, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad times, alternate universe- no marble hornets, fun times, ramen times, slow burn?, tim did au, we stan healthy relationship in this household</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:40:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24268303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howardson/pseuds/Howardson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim learns to live life sharing it with other people.<br/>well- learning, because iF SARAH EATS ALL THE LICORICE AGAIN TIM WILL MAKE SURE SHE WILL HAVE NO WHERE TO HIDE IN THE HEADSPACE</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jay Merrick/Timothy "Tim" Wright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MH stories/one shots i'm barfing out during quarantine [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725586</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. way to stress, bud</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(the mature rating is mostly for language? I'm not going into super trauma details but I will tell you if that changes)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting in his best friends apartment for ten minutes as he watches him scribble another message onto paper, another iteration of ‘Hi i’m Tim, who the hell are you?’ was not as fun as it sounded.</p>
<p>Brian had been eating ramen when Tim called and asked for him to come over. His panicky tone and the fact tim had called him in the first place and not texted was worrisome. So Brian left behind his feast of 67 cent ramen from Walmart straight to Tim’s. Tim explained his therapist wanted him to reach out to a possible alter with a note, and he was freaking out. Feeling totally honored Brian calmed him down, because of course he would help him out! But ten minutes later, writing the same note was getting on his nerves.</p>
<p>“Tim, I love you man, but you need to just choose one.”</p>
<p>“But this is my first impression, I don’t want to mess up.” Tim had slumped over the coffee table, legs crossed on the floor among the pile of rejects. Brian sighed and left the couch to sit next to his friend.</p>
<p>“If I can be friends with you and your dumbass social skills, I doubt you can totally mess up.”</p>
<p>Tim snorted, “I just love your pep talks.” Brian shrugged casually, swinging an arm around Tim</p>
<p>“I’ve been told I’m great at everything I do.”</p>
<p>“Shut up,” Tim laughed and shoved him off, “I still don’t know which one to write.” Brian hummed and searched around the papers on the ground.</p>
<p>“How about this, short and sweet!” The paper Brian held read ‘Who are you?’ in the black pen Tim was using.</p>
<p>“Seems kinda abrupt?”</p>
<p>“Then..How about you just put a hello first! Simple.” Tim sighed and grabbed the paper from Brian. He scribbled a hello and sat back to stare at it. It was unreal this was happening. After years of therapy and treatment, was this really the answer? A dumb note seeminly to himself to confirm a diagnosis. Confirmation to what’s really wrong with him. All his life, mystery symptoms blamed on so many things, could all be pinned on this response.</p>
<p>Brian could almost see the waves of nerves coming off the other man and stood up. “We should clean up.” Tim nodded and joined Brian in picking up the other notebook papers scattered on the floor. He had made a bit of a mess trying to pick the perfect phrase.</p>
<p>Tim had tried introducing himself and politely asking if anyone was there, to confused scrawls asking who they were. But maybe Brian was right. He needed to be upfront, if there really were alternate personalities that were co-inhabiting his body, it’s past time for them to be introduced.</p>
<p>He had so many questions. Including the fact of how on earth did he graduate high school, let alone his freshman year of college if other people were using his body? But those can wait after he gets a response.</p>
<p>After getting Tim’s living room shorted out, they left the note in the middle of the table along with the pen. “So now what?”</p>
<p>“Now you replace the ramen I left behind.”</p>
<p>“You’re kidding.”</p>
<p>“We’re both broke college students, we don’t mess around with ramen.”</p>
<p>“Fine. Then I’m kicking you out so I can go to bed.” Brian whooped in victory and hopped the short distance to the kitchen. Tim cooked up some ramen for both of them, and ate as Brian rambled about his summer plans.</p>
<p>Tim eventually coaxed Brian to the door, Brian stopping him short. “In all seriousness, I want you to know you can come to me about anything, but I don’t want to force myself on your business. You don’t have to share any future notes. Just know I’m here for you.” Tim pulled Brian in for a short hug.</p>
<p>“Thanks, Brian.” And he meant it. Tim couldn’t ask for a better friend.</p>
<p>-----</p>
<p>The note lay on the coffee table undisturbed the next morning. Tim tries not to let it affect his routine, so he goes about his day. Nothing happens before Tim clocks in for his 9am shift at the local antique store.</p>
<p>When Tim gets home at 4pm he decides to watch some random movie on cable tv to kill the time. He must have dozed off because he wakes up to the movie rolling credits. It’s not until Tim stands to get a snack that he realizes the paper on the table is folded with the pen sat on top.</p>
<p>He stares at it hard and then practically jumps on it and sits back down with it in his hands. There's nothing written on the outside and he can’t see much through. No choice but to open it. Tim's hands shake as he unfolds the paper. The first thing he registers is the neat cursive handwriting below his chicken scratch. He can’t help but say, “Holy fuck.” as he reads the response.</p>
<p>
  <em>It’s a pleasure to finally hear from you, Timothy. I’m Amy.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Taking chances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tim sorts out some school stuff, and makes some friends??</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>To say Tim was stressed out was an understatement. The new school year started next week and it already felt like his life was falling apart. First, Tim’s schedule was messed up. Which he had to call in to fix last week. Then he had to get his health papers in order. He had to properly make sure each of his teachers understood he was very mentally ill and needed a system for making up work he may miss. Two of his teachers never responded, which is contributing to the insistent tapping of the car window.</p>
<p>Him and Brian were driving the 15 minute commute to campus from Tim’s apartment. Well, his and Brian apartment now. Brian had officially moved in with the excuse of being so close to campus. But Tim knows it’s to keep an eye on him. Last summer was a whirlwind of events and bad coping mechanisms that ended with Brian announcing he was moving in. Not like he complained, having Brian around is a nice constant reassurance he’s not going crazy. </p>
<p>It’s also nice having a person around that doesn’t get amnesia.</p>
<p>This summer’s revelation that he had DID wasn’t a smooth ride as he hoped. It was nerve wracking in every way. Getting to a point where there were people introducing themselves with disembodied voices and feelings was a whole process. It started with notes, idle chat. Then setting up a communication book. Many many therapy sessions. Reaching out beyond the notes was hard.Tim was lucky that Amy was more gentle, would send kind thoughts out,their communication isn’t the best as sometimes words can be lost but they were good at sending feelings. Sarah on the other hand was a little more abrasive. She wanted more time in the body and was the most excited about finally building herself a life. It was rough trying to talk with her, and she was at the moment a pressure on his temples. Honestly, the fact he could identify her presence was a lot to say about his progress. </p>
<p>The others...well. Tim doesn’t know much about the others. He knows they exist, Brian met a boy once named Axel who cried when he saw Brian, who thankfully calmed him down with his brightly colored nail polish at the time. This was his first introduction to ‘littles’, child alters. Apparently there’s more but they ‘live under the bridge’ whatever the hell that means.</p>
<p>His ‘inner world’ is a place he’s not allowed to explore much. There’s a playground in the backyard of some house he is confined to. It’s fenced in and the outside is all blurry and occasionally there’s figures that appear through the mist. </p>
<p>But thinking about that only will only stress him out more, so he tries to zone out and listen to whatever hit pop song is playing on the radio.</p>
<p>In no time, they make it to campus. It’s fairly large with multiple big buildings for the corresponding majors. </p>
<p>Tim and Brian agree to part ways, as Brian has some friends to help move in and Tim needs to run by those teachers to check in. By the time Tim finishes talking to his teachers, who thankfully were understanding and agreed to some flexibility, he met up with Brian at the dorms who had just finished moving boxes.</p>
<p>Brian waved him over.</p>
<p>“Hey buddy, you know the guys I helped move in?”</p>
<p>“Um, the film guys, right?”</p>
<p>“Exactly! Last year they started a tradition of having a party before school starts. For good luck!”</p>
<p>Tim sighs, he knows Brian is trying to get him to branch out. But parties? Not really his scene. He tells Brian exactly that.</p>
<p>“It’s not gonna be a big party, like five other people playing Cards Against Humanity and watching movies. Seven if we go.” </p>
<p>“...okay that does sound fun.”</p>
<p>“SEE!”</p>
<p>“But what if someone takes over? What happens then?”</p>
<p>“I’m sure it’ll be fine.”</p>
<p>“But-”</p>
<p>“If something happens, I got you.” </p>
<p>As Brian says that, two guys walk out of the dorms. One dude tall with glasses, the other a bit shorter wearing a green hat. Tim can tell tall lanky and glasses is leading the charge, with the other lagging behind, and resonates with the sheepish look the guy sends his way as they approach.</p>
<p>“Brian, is this your friend you mentioned?” Tall lanky and Glasses says.</p>
<p>“Yup! This here is my buddy Tim, Tim says hi.” Tim shoots Brian a look and blushes slightly when the shorter one laughs.</p>
<p>“Hi,” Tim shakes his hand, and tall lanky and glasses introduces himself.</p>
<p>“Nice to meet you. I’m Alex, this is my friend and roommate Jay.” Jay gives a wave. Tim waves back. He’s almost relieved he doesn’t have to do small talk again. “So, are you coming to our party? I assume Brians already informed you.”</p>
<p>“I haven’t really decided yet.” Tim manages to spit out under Alex’s intense stare.</p>
<p>Alex shrugs, “Do what you want, it’s tonight so better decide fast.” He turns and heads back inside leaving Tim to gape at him. He’s so blunt it hurts. Jay is fast to chuckle awkwardly,</p>
<p>“Don’t mind him, he means well,” He adjusts his hat, “ I’d like it if you came, you seem like good company. And a more quiet level-headed company, god knows we need more of that around here!” Tim can tell it was supposed to be a joke, but there’s sincerity, like he actually wants him there. Tim doesn’t think before he’s agreeing. Jay smiles wide and says to be at dorm room 85 at 6pm.</p>
<p>When Tim and brian make it back to the car, Brian’s smile is even wider than what Jay’s was.</p>
<p>“I’m super proud of you, I know it’s scary, but you’re gonna have a great time, I just know it!”</p>
<p>Brian says that with such conviction Tim finds himself believing it as well. Time to prepare himself for this party.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's finally here!!<br/>I'm going to be without wifi/data access until Sunday so I thought I would get this out so you guys don't have to wait longer.<br/>This isn't totally what I planned this chapter to be, but here it is.<br/>I can't decide how to write Alex? I'm not sure how Jay went either. </p>
<p>Go ahead and leave comments, I'll respond when I get back, or if you catch me tonight I'll get to you. </p>
<p>((((I'm sorry this is a short chapter))))</p>
<p>Can't wait to show you just how well this party goes.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I did it folks. Those of you who read my first one shot, or commented on my help post,thank you so much for dealing with me and giving helpful advice! </p>
<p>And yes this is the same story line as that one shot, just way further back.</p>
<p>If you didn't read either of those, that's fine (totally should- 'good morning, my love' go read it, it's all the fluff you get right now). </p>
<p>This first chapter is to set a background, so next chapter will start Tim's Sophomore year, and the ball will begin to roll. I swear I'll try and make the chapters longer next time, I just really wanted to get this out.</p>
<p>Be patient with uploads, I'm only one depressed person writing fan fiction to cope,,, but one recent comment on my first DID au oneshot literally sent me into mania and I finished writing so you really don't know what you're gonna get.</p>
<p>Tell me what you think! See you next time, lovelies</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>